custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Easy Breezy Day! (2009)
Barney's Easy Breezy Day! is a Custom Barney & The Backyard Gang Video released in March 23, 1992. It is not to be comfused with the Season 4 episode of the same name. Plot Barney, Baby Bop and the Backyard Gang learn about easy breezy things. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Dao Knight) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Rupert (Jason Michas) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Sylvester (Thomas Wilson Brown) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Heidi (Alisson Mack) *Derek (Rickety Carter) *Adam (Alexander Jihn) Songs #Barney Theme Song #My Kite #Why? #Just Imagine #London Bridge #Listen #Listen to the Mockingbird (Barney's Version) #Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay #Sailing Medley (Sailing, Sailing/Row, Row, Row Your Boat/Blow The Man Down/My Blankey Lies Over the Ocean/A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea) #The Airplane Song #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! #My Kite (Reprise) #Four Little Butterflies #Skip to My Lou #The Senses Song #I Love You End Credit Music *Listen Notes *Barney has his Season 1 voice and 1991-1993 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 1 voice and 1991-1993 costume. *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Barney In Concert". *This version of I Love You has a mix of arrangements from "Barney in Concert" and "Hola Mexico!" and the same vocals from "Barney in Concert". *This is another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. After the song My Kite, it's when the kids are flying kites, the wind blew the Barney doll away, and Michael and Amy run over and chase it before Barney comes to life. *During a scene of Michael and Amy are running and chasing too fast to find the Barney doll, the Season 1 version of Runaway Theme is used. It will be also used in Thomas and Friends Season 1 episodes. *During a scene in which Barney, Baby Bop, and the kids are flying in an airplane too fast, Flight in Panic 1 composed by Gregor H. Narholz is used. It will be also *This is another time Time Lapse is used. Time Lapse is used when Michael and Amy are running and chasing to find the Barney doll. Time Lapse is also used when Barney, Baby Bop, and the kids are flying in an airplane too fast, and crashes into the ground. *When Baby Bop screams as the airplane is flying, Baby Bop's scream is Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is pushed on a red wagon and flies into the sandpit), except it was pitched down to -2. Also, she screams along with the kids. *When the kids scream as the airplane is flying, Shawn's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "A Donut of Shame" (when Patrick is scared by SpongeBob about to put toast in the toaster which the donut is), except it was pitched up to +9, Michael's scream is SpongeBob's scream from "Stuck in the Wringer" (when SpongeBob flies into the wall, Mr. Krabs and the customers), Amy's scream is Thundergirl's scream from "Road to Ruin" (when the Action League fly off a cliff), except it is pitched up to +2, Kathy's scream is the same as Sandy's scream from "I Had an Accident" (when Sandy and Patrick get caught by a gorilla), except it was pitched down to -1, Min's scream is Ash's scream from "Ash Catches a Pokemon" (when Ash hears Misty's scream), except it does sound like Min, Rupert's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Shell of a Man" (when Mr. Krabs' shell lands on SpongeBob), except it was pitched up to +1, Tina's scream is Thundergirl's scream from "Road to Ruin" (when the Action League are covered by a piece of paper), except it was pitched up to +2, Sylvester's scream is the same as Russ's scream from "Honey, I Shrunk the Kids" (when Nick and Russ are on a bee), Luci's scream is Derek's scream (when Derek gets a bug in his sack) from "A Splash Party Please", except it was pitched down to -2, Heidi's scream is the same as Thundergirl's scream from "No Fly Zone" (when Thundergirl is squirted with frosting and falls into an empty glass), except it was pitched up to +2, Derek's scream is SpongeBob's scream from "Krabby Road" (when SpongeBob gets bubble soap in his eyes), except it was pitched up to +2, and Adam's scream is SpongeBob's scream from "The Splinter" (when SpongeBob nearly falls into some swords), except it was pitched down to -4. Also, they scream along with Baby Bop. *This is another video to feature the 1990-1991 Barney doll. Quotes Quote 1 *the song My Kite, the kids notice that they are flying kites too fast and it gets too much wind *Amy: What's happening, Michael?! *Michael: It's getting too much windy. *Michael and Amy: Uh-Oh! *wind blew the Barney doll away *Amy: Oh, no! We lost Barney! *Michael: Don't worry, Amy, we'll find it! *Amy: And we have to run over and chase to find Barney! Let's go!! *Barney doll was blowing and rolling on the ground *Michael and Amy: run over and chase it Don't worry Barney! We're coming! *Barney doll stops blowing and rolling *Amy: Are you okay, Barney? *comes to life *Barney: giggles I'm just fine. *Michael and Amy: Barney! *Barney: Hi, Michael! Hi, Amy! what are you doing. *Michael: well, we are flying kites. *Amy: and i'm sorry Barney, we didn't mean to blow you away after we fly our kites, it was an accident. *Barney: That's OK, Amy. i'll be more careful next time. *Amy: OK, Barney. Quote 2 *Barney: Uh-oh! *Tina: What's wrong, Barney? What's wrong? *Adam: Do you think there's a problem with the airplane? *Baby Bop: Why, do you think what there's something wrong with the airplane, Barney? *Barney: Well, I think there's something wrong with the airplane! Hold on, everybody!! *airplane starts to go too fast *Michael and Amy: Uh-oh! *Barney and Baby Bop: Whoa!! *Kids: screaming Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!! *Amy: Yah! Help!! I think the airplane to going too fast! *Barney: giggles It sure is Amy. This airplane is really fast. *Baby Bop and the kids: Whooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooaaaaah!!! *Barney: We are going upside down on the airplane! Hold on tight everybody! *airplane starts to go upside down *Kids: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh! *Barney: Whoa! *airplane stops going upside down *Luci: This is a nice faster airplane ride. *Derek: Yeah! it's like a rollercoaster ride. *Min: It sure is. I'm not scared. *Barney: This airplane was very speedy and we are not to worry about it. *Baby Bop: But how we can make the airplane landed before it's over? *Barney: If we use our imaginations, we can landed our airplane until is over, OK. *Baby Bop and the kids: OK. *Barney: That's a great idea. Were starting to landing and we are going to crash! *airplane starts to land faster *Baby Bop and the kids: screaming Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! *Barney: WHOA! *airplane crashes into the ground *Barney: Whew! Now we are very safe and we're not getting hurt anymore. *Baby Bop: See? It's all over. *Kids: cheering Hooray!